Your Guardian Angel
by magnipisika16
Summary: I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven . ..


**Hel-lo~ Well, here it is~ My Christmas treat for all you guys! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**SPOILER ALERT: Please be informed that this fic contain scenes that are really from the anime and manga, but a little edited by yours truly.**

**Song: Your Guardian Angel**

**Artist: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Pairing: Uh, duh? (Seriously, you're doomed to amnesia if you don't know!)**

_When I see you're smile_

_Tears fall down my face_

_I can't replace_

She entered the room, and all the manly laughter and chatter hushed. They all stared at her alluring physique and pretty, calm-looking face, and immediately, each and every one of them developed a crush on her.

She eyed them all intently, and her eyes seemed to grow fierce. A few were taken aback.

"I am Lal Mirch," she announced, not even giving any form of greeting at the dumfounded men. "From here on end, I will be your commander. You either address me as Ma'm or Commander Mirch, and nothing else. I expect that you give me the utmost respect that is for me, and, in return, I shall let you live."

They all stared at her, their eyes filled with confusion and disbelief.

"If not, then fine. I'll still let you live . . ."

A few men gave a smug smile, and she noticed them.

"What's so funny?" she asked innocently.

One brave soul shot his hand up. She nodded at him.

"Why should we do that, Ma'm?" he asked. "I mean, if you're not even going to do anything about it?"

"You didn't even let me finish," she cooed sweetly, approaching him. "If you don't respect me like what you're doing right now, I'll still let you live . . ."

She reached for his shoulders, squeezed it hard, and gave a strong and hard punch on his stomach, making him double over. The others were dumbfounded, surprised at how strong she was for a woman. However, she was not yet contented. She kicked him on the head, and when he fell to the ground, unconscious, she placed her foot on top of his face.

"But once I'm done with you damned brats, you'll be wishing you were dead."

She eyed them all again, and gave a beautiful smile. The men were washed with uncertainty. They didn't know whether they would be afraid of her or be more mesmerized with her. Yes, she's tough and strong, but she was too fucking beautiful as well.

"Take this as an example to all of you," she said finally, her smile disappearing once more. "That is all for now. Enjoy your stay here if you can. Just pray you don't disappoint me, men."

With that, she walked out of the room.

"Somebody get him in the infirmary," she ordered.

Two men quickly stood up and obeyed. The others were just dead silent, including a certain blond and blue-eyed Italian. He truly was awestricken. He wasn't sure how to react or whether or not to react at all.

But he was sure about one thing.

He knew for a fact that the moment she walked in, it was love at first sight.

_And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one . . ._

Colonello smiled at the box he held. Inside it was an object that will decide his future.

His future with Lal.

He knew it took so long for him to formally confess to her, but he needed to prove himself worthy of her attention first, since she always saw him as a child.

But, not for long.

He knew for a fact that he's gotten stronger since the day he first joined COMSUMBIN, and now that he's about to become a commander like her, he can finally present himself to the love of his life with his head held high.

"Lal!" he cried cheerfully as he saw her entering her office. Lal didn't seem to hear him, for she kept on walking. He jogged towards her door, and saw her writing on her table.

"Hey there, kora!" he greeted.

"Hello," she greeted back, not taking her eyes off the paper. He peered over her shoulders, and found that she was making a checklist.

"Hey, kora," he whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Packing . . ."

"P-Packing, kora? Why?"

Lal didn't answer, but just kept on writing. He looked around the room, and saw a bunch of boxes scattered about. Not only that, but her office seemed to be emptier than usual.

A thought suddenly ran through his head.

When he received the news about him being promoted into becoming a commander, there have been rumors going around that the only reason why they're allowing this to happen was because one commander was about to leave. Was it . . .?

"Lal?" he asked, his voice quavering as he spoke. "Are you leaving, kora?"

She stopped writing, raised her head to look at him, and then went back to writing.

"Answer me," he softly demanded, walking swiftly to her table. "Lal, please answer me, kora."

Lal sighed as she straightened herself to face him, and then warily smiled.

"I forgot to congratulate you," she said. "I hear you were promoted to being a commander. Can't say I'm not surprised."

"Am I your replacement, kora?"

"Piece of advice: Don't be too nice to your future subordinates, all right?" she advised. "You'll only be torturing yourself if you do."

He shook his head frantically.

"You can't possibly be doing this!" he cried.

Lal frowned, feeling that her approach was not working. Time to cast off the fake mask.

"Don't leave, kora," he pleaded. "You can't leave."

"Hmph," she smiled. "You can't possibly think I'll be staying here forever, do you?"

"B-But, why leave so soon, kora?"

"I'm taking early retirement."

"Why?"

"I can choose not to tell you that," she replied coldly.

Colonello didn't reply. He felt so defeated.

Lal heaved a heavy sigh as she walked past him, and continued the last of her packing.

The poor man did not move from his position. He just stood there like a dead meat. He tried to move his hand to get the ring and try giving it to her now, for he knew that this was his only chance.

"You're still there, damned brat?" she asked cruelly without looking at him.

Colonello stiffly moved his body to face her direction, and found that she was done packing, and was just staring at him.

"Seriously, do you want to stay in this place until I leave?" she asked. He didn't reply, and it irritated her for a moment, but she chose to let it go. She _was _leaving anyway.

"Suit yourself," she sighed, picking up one of the boxes, and headed for the door.

"Wait, kora," he finally said. She halted, and looked at him.

"Before you go, I just wanted to ask you something . . ."

"What?"

This was it. His only chance. He reached for the ring, but something inside him was protesting. What if she said no? What if she thinks he was a lunatic? Or worse, what if her reason for leaving was very important and his question only made her confused?

More "what-ifs" filled his mind, and soon, he found himself doubting. Should he really do this?

"I'm waiting . . ." Lal interrupted his thoughts.

"I," he stammered, completely loosing his guts. "I just wanted to know what you think of me now, kora."

"That's it?" she asked.

With a heavy and regretful heart, he nodded.

Lal thought for a moment.

"I think it's quite lucky of you to get promoted. It can only happen once in a blue moon and you couldn't be more fortunate in getting that once-in-a-lifetime chance. You've grown much since the first time I've seen you. But, personally . . ."

She smiled.

"I still think you're a child."

Colonello sadly nodded.

"Hey, lighten up," she said. "Take it as constructive criticism. You still have more time to improve, although I won't be here to watch you grow anymore."

"Thank you, kora," he whispered. "For everything."

Lal stared at him, and felt a bit of nostalgia. For a quick moment, she felt like she didn't want to leave him. He was the first one to ever thank her for anything, and that came as unusual to her.

After a moment of deliberation, she put down her box, and spread her arms—not that wide, but wide enough for Colonello to understand.

"Come here, you little troll," she said. Colonello almost ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same thing to him. She was surprised at how tough his body had become, showing that she had done a good job with him.

"I'm going to miss you, kora," he whispered, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Whatever," she whispered back.

Colonello hugged her tighter, dreading that moment when he had to let go.

_I will never let you go_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"How long do you intend on following us?" Reborn asked, raising his gun.

Lal, as well as the others, looked at him, surprised at his sudden hostility.

They waited for whatever it was that set the assassin's alarm, and soon, a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and a carbine hanging on his back emerged from the slabs of stones that walled the cliff.

"Dammit'," he said. "You found me, kora."

He was a stranger to them, except for Lal. She knew exactly who he was.

"Colonello!" she cried.

"I knew it," Colonello commented, eyeing them all. "You're not ordinary people, kora."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. For some strange reason, he looked different. Like, he was Colonello physically, but his aura. . . Why does it seem so fierce?

"Isn't it obvious, kora?" he asked, giving her a look that she had never seen him do. "I came to take your place, kora."

Lal's eyes widened in surprise. How did he know about it? And how was he able to follow her?

"What's the hold-up down there?" Verde impatiently asked.

Lal looked down, and then at Reborn, who was waiting for her answer as well.

"You all go ahead," she finally said. "I need to talk to him alone."

"Very well," Reborn replied, putting back his gun. He walked past her, towards the others. "Don't take too long, Lal Mirch."

When they were all gone, Colonello gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness they left, kora!" he claimed. "I thought my eyes were going to fall off if I kept that fierce look for too long, kora!"

"Moron!" Lal cried, hitting him on the head. "How the hell did you find me here?"

"Hey, you didn't teach me for nothing, kora! I'm a professional finder now!"

"But, why?"

"Like what I said awhile ago, I'm here to replace you, kora!"

"Replace me? Are you out of your mind? Do you even know what's about to happen?"

"Why? Do you, kora?"

Lal didn't reply, and just glared at him.

"See, kora!" Colonello said. "You don't know yourself what's about to happen up there!"

"Even so," she said. "I was chosen for this task. You can't just come barging here claiming that you want to substitute for me."

"But, Lal, heaven knows what that thing up there is going to do to you, kora!"

"Doesn't matter. My mind is set." She faced the other way.

"Lal, wait up, kora!"

"Stay!" she ordered, and Colonello did.

"I'm not a dog, kora."

"Whatever," she said, and then pointed on a badge pinned on her uniform. "See this badge? It means I still have authority over you. And as your commander, I order you to stay here and don't follow! You hear me, Colonello?"

She didn't give him a chance to reply. She started walking away, fast. Tears were already brimming from her eyes and in hell's way is she going to let Colonello see her cry.

Soon enough, she reached Reborn and the others. Reborn halted and waited for her, and watched as she wiped her tears away.

"He seems quite important to you," he commented.

Lal did not answer him, and just kept on walking.

"I hope his arrival here would not be the cause of the changing of your mind, Lal Mirch. Otherwise, I'd be regretting telling him where you were going."

"On the contrary," she said. "He made me even more determined."

Something passed her mind, and she looked at Reborn in disbelief.

"Was it you who told him where we were?"

Reborn smiled under his fedora hat.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"You of all people should know," he said, walking past her. "By the way, why not give him one last stare? He seems to be waiting for at least a smile or a wave."

She looked at the direction of Colonello, and found that he had not yet left. He just stood there, staring up at her.

_Why, Colonello?_ She silently cried. _Why do you have to make this so hard for the both of us?_

Colonello watched as Lal slowly shifted her gaze away from him, and it hurt him. He wanted to keep those eyes staring unto him forever, and now that he was here, he'd never let her go.

He faced the stony walls, and decided to reach Lal that way. He grabbed one protruding piece of stone, tested if it was strong enough to hold him, and when he was sure that it could, started climbing towards the top.

When he finally reached his destination, he found the most blinding he has seen in his whole life. The light came from this peculiar rock, and around it stood the seven extraordinary men and women, including his Lal.

As the light started to engulf them all, he didn't waste a moment. He ran towards them, and pushed Lal away, receiving the strange and painful warmth unto himself.

"Colonello!" Lal cried, ignoring the burning feeling crawling through her skin.

They were appalled at the sudden turn of events, but it was all too late. The light has completely surrounded them—all eight of them.

And it was all too late.

_It's okay . . . _

_It's okay . . ._

_It's okay . . ._

"Are you crying, kora?" Colonello asked. Amidst the commotion he had done, amidst the mess he had made, and amidst the disaster he had brought upon himself, he still showed concern for Lal.

Lal stopped staring at her newly-formed body—a body that resembled that of a child—long enough to give Colonello, who has also had his form changed, the most scorned glare she could give him.

"Idiot! Who could cry at a time like this?" she cried.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted to save you in a much cooler fashion, kora."

"You're planning is always reckless!"

His grin transitioned into just a small and serious smile.

Damn that Colonello. What with that charming smile of his, not even Lal can stay mad at him.

"So what's your plan now?" she asked.

"For now?" he replied, and then casted a sidelong glance. "I'll live."

That got Lal. Tears were yet again overflowing from her almost dry eyes, and she didn't know how she'll hide them from him. Luckily for her, Colonello didn't acknowledge those tears, either because he knew how she hated being caught crying, or he was just too lost in his own daydreaming.

Much to her surprise, he stretched out his hand to touch her cheek.

"Will you come with me, kora?"

"I-idiot!" she cried, her cheeks burning. "W-who would want to come with you?"

"I was only kidding, kora."

To her surprise, Colonello's eyes seemed to sadden, but whether it was true or not, she had no chance to confirm, for he returned his serious smile in his face.

"Take care, Lal," he said, and then turned around to walk away.

"Try not to use your powers too much, kora," he continued. "Maybe, the curse might get lifted if you don't."

He kept on walking, not giving at least a glance at her, and so therefore, he was not able to see Lal, arm outstretched to him, silently pleading for him not to go.

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

"Hey, Lal!" he cried from behind her. She jumped from the sudden shock, but either way faced him with an annoyed expression.

"What?" she asked with gritted teeth.

"Nothin'," he grinned. "Just wanted to have a little chat, kora! It's been a long time since we last seen each other, huh? How's life been treatin' you?"

"Fair enough," she replied, looking away. "Shouldn't you be preparing for your trial with Sawada and the other guardians? Don't tell me you're planning on cramming again?"

"Quite the reverse," he bragged. "I'm already done with the preparations, and I've still got time to kill, kora!"

"Oh, so you chose to spend it all on bugging me, I see?"

"Oh lighten up, beautiful! I just wanted to know how my precious Lal has been doing lately, what with all the job Iemitsu's been giving you!"

"Iemitsu's been treating me fine, thank you very much! And please! _You're _Lal? Spare me!"

Colonello giggled as Lal blushed. Things never change, do they? Colonello as straightforward and flirty as ever and Lal as genuinely evasive and unaccommodating as he would have remembered.

"Changing topic," Lal started, feeling her heart finally calming down. "What do you plan on doing for the trials, huh? I hope you're planning something sensible, or else, you'll be embarrassing me as your former teacher."

"Will you please not think about the trials for a moment, kora?" he asked, sitting on the ground, journeying his eyes on the vast battlefield, mentally counting the traps he had set.

"Then what do you expect me to worry about, then?"

"Worry about nothing, kora," he muttered robotically. He faced her, and then patted the place next to him. "Have a seat, kora!"

Hesitantly, she went near him, and after a short moment of reflection, she sat next to him.

"Why do you keep on treating life like a Ferris wheel ride, huh?" she asked.

"That's because it really _is _like that, kora," he mused. Lal stared at him, feeling the same confusion she felt the first time she got a chance to talk to him, which happened a long, long time ago. Up until now she still didn't get him and that positive attitude of his. It was him and only him that contained that personality.

"Hey, Lal, can I ask you a question, kora?"

"What?"

"What am I to you now, Lal?"

"Didn't you already ask me that before?"

"Yeah, kora," he muttered, raising his eyes to the heavens. "A long, long time ago . . ."

"Well, if you could remember that after all this time, then you must still remember my answer from back then, because that's still my answer."

"I can't say I'm not surprised, kora," he mumbled, hanging his head low.

"Hey, what's going on with you, Colonello? You've been acting odder than you usually do . . ."

"Just felt like it," he whispered, lying down on the ground. "Hey! It's almost morning, kora!"

Lal looked up, and realized that the dark blue, night sky was beginning to fade. Were they up all night?

"I think I'll sack out for a while, kora . . . Mind waking me up when Reborn comes, Lal?"

Lal ignored him, and just kept on looking up. A star shot across the heavens, before her very eyes.

"A shooting star, kora!" Colonello exclaimed, moving his index finger to the direction of the star. Like the dreamer he was, he closed his eyes and thought aloud a beautiful wish.

"I wish Lal and I would be together forever, kora!"

Her wide eyes widened even more upon hearing his wish. What was that about?

She turned around to reprimand him, but she found that he has fallen asleep.

"Colonello . . ." she whispered. He didn't stir.

Not feeling sure of whether or what to do, she lied down next to him, examining his sleeping face. He was still as beautiful as she remembered, and even if he was turned into an infant like herself, not much has changed.

Reborn arrived at the crack of dawn, and all he did was smile when he found the two former COMSUMBIN members sleeping next to each other.

_I will never let you go_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"You still awake, gorgeous?"

Lal looked down on him, not able to answer. She was still in shock with the whole Colonello-has-been-brought-back-to-life-along-with-the-other-Arcobalenos concept. Seriously, who wouldn't?

"Hey there. Cat got your tongue, kora?" he asked again, having his trusty Falco fly him up next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, casting her brown eyes back to the evening sky.

"Can you blame me if I wanted to see my Lal, kora?"

"Again with that, Colonello," she said. "Seriously, being dead once didn't change you at all?"

"Do you want me to change, kora?"

She didn't reply.

"Silence means 'yes', you know, kora."

"Did you just come here to resume that hobby of yours of bugging me?"

"Didn't I already tell you that I came because I wanted to see you, kora?"

"Now that you've finally seen me, can you leave?"

He thought for a moment.

"Nope. I don't want to, kora."

Lal heaved a heavy sigh, feeling defeated.

"Why even bother pushing me away when I already know for a fact that you were lonely the whole time I was gone?" he teased.

"Who was lonely when you're not around?"

"Ah, no point in denying it, kora! I know for a fact that you did nothing but cry about my 'death'! Uni told us so!"

Lal heaved another sigh, and finally faced him.

"So what if I did?" she asked. "Can you blame me if I thought I'd never see the likes of you again? Can you blame me if I would have myself at fault should that happen? Can you blame me if I . . . I . . ."

Her voice trailed off and Colonello noticed tears overflowing from her eyes. He smiled tenderly at her and asked Falco to lower him on the branch where she sat.

"There, there," he said comfortingly, patting her arm with his infant hand. "That doesn't matter now, does it, kora? That's because I'm here, still here, and will always be here."

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"Know what? If only I was bigger, I'd hug you, kora."

"You do realize that if only you didn't interfere on the day we were turned into Arcobalenos, you won't have to worry about that?"

"And what? Let you suffer this curse? Impossible, kora!"

"Idiot," she smiled. "I'm still suffering the curse, remember?"

He chuckled.

"True as that may be," he muttered. "I'm still glad that I was able to be the rain Arcobaleno in place of you, because I'm given a chance to be with you again, kora."

"Always the smooth-talker, aren't you, Colonello?"

"Nah, I'm just thinking aloud, kora!"

They both sat in silence, watching the stars shine. Out of the blue, a star passed through their very eyes.

"Hey, look, kora," he pointed out. "I wonder if it's the same star as before, kora."

"I doubt," she replied.

More silence.

"Hey, Lal?"

"Hm?"

"Have I ever told you that I love you, kora?"

'_Coz you're my . . ._

_You're my . . ._

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

Colonello silently entered the room, careful not to wake up his sleeping angel_._ He sat next to her bed, silently admiring her beautiful face. Joy seeped through his veins as he reminded himself that finally—yes, finally— everything was back to normal.

Lal's eyes fluttered open, and immediately they landed on his smiling countenance.

"Colonello?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, kora," he whispered, taking her hand. "How are you doing?"

"Why do you look so . . ." Her voice shadowed off, and she winced.

"Careful, kora," he warned. "You're still recovering. Go back to sleep if you have to."

She shook her head, waiting for the pain to subside.

"So different?" she continued.

He smiled once more, as if he was close to tears.

"The curse has been lifted, kora!"

Her eyes widened.

"W-what?" she exclaimed weakly. "'Lifted'? Lifted how?"

"Lifted as in we're no longer infants, kora," he explained. "We've casted off our old selves, and therefore, we've restored our old forms. Including you, kora."

Involuntarily, Lal's hand broke free from Colonello's tender grasp, and touched her cheek.

It was smooth.

The scar was gone.

"Wait," she said. "But, didn't that creepy masked man said that only one of you seven can have his curse be lifted? How did . . .?"

"That we still couldn't explain ourselves. While it is true that he made us battle one another, and even claimed that only the winner can have a chance to lift his curse, he still didn't give much clearance on the whole 'how-and-why' idea, kora."

"But, who won?"

"Truthfully, I don't know myself, kora. When the battle was at its climax, the same blinding light that occurred years ago engulfed us all once more. When I woke up, we were all here, and we all look like this, kora."

He noticed Lal's dubious face.

"Hey, now, kora," he cooed, reaching for her hand once more. "I know this might come in as a shock for you, and I understand. If you like, I'll leave you in peace to weight it all in, kora."

"No," she refused, afraid that he might not come back. "It's not necessary."

"Fine, then I'll stay, kora," he sighed, giving her hand a light kiss.

"Funny," she muttered. "You're not so adorable anymore."

"That's okay, kora. I'm not really aiming for 'adorability'."

"I'm afraid of asking, but what is it you're aiming for?"

"A place in your heart, kora."

"Haha, funny," she said unfeelingly, gently slapping his face.

He tittered, and then stared dreamily at nothing in particular.

"Do you know that I'm really happy, kora?"

"It's obvious," she smiled. "And you seem to have developed this peculiar fetish for my hand as well."

As if he didn't hear a thing, he spread his arms across her body, wrapped them around her, and gently buried his face onto her shoulder. Lal was too stunned to move, and even if she wasn't, she still won't be able to move. Colonello had her trapped in his very strong affection.

And somehow, she didn't want to.

"And why are you happy, dare I ask?"

He lifted his face for a moment to smile at her.

"That's 'coz I finally have the chance to do this again, kora."

After that, he buried his face once more, and let out three muffled words:

"I love you."

Somehow, the words "I love you, too" didn't come forth.

'_Coz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

"Don't . . ." he gasped.

"Colonello," she choked.

"Don't leave, kora," he managed to release from his trembling lips. "Stay here. Stay next to me, kora."

Lal's eyes filled with tears as she hesitatingly nodded.

"I won't leave, then. Promise me that as well."

Colonello smiled feebly as he shook his head. Lal's heart sank in despair.

They stayed there in silence as Colonello tried to catch his breath.

"Tell me, Lal," he finally said again. "What did you want to say, kora?"

"Huh?"

"Remember, kora? With what you told me about you . . . not wanting to . . . loose me again, kora? You said . . . that you never meant that. So what . . . did you want to . . . say, kora?"

"I," she started, but she was at lost for words. She wanted to tell him the truth. That she does not want to loose him again.

Colonello silently waited, but she can't say anything.

_Come on, Lal, you wimp! _Her heart cried. _Tell him that you love him. He's already dying, goddamit'!_

"If you're . . . not going to t-tell me, I can understand, k-kora," he muttered. "I just thought t-that . . ."

"I lied," she blurted out.

Colonello stared at her. Amidst that weak and weary expression in his eyes was a confused stare.

Lal tried to say something as an explanation, but no words came out. She couldn't say it. She just couldn't.

"D-don't push yourself, k-kora. If you don't want to say it, then don't."

"But, I-"

"As . . . a matter of fact, I . . . . Have something to tell you as well."

He struggled to lift his arm to touch her cheek, and then slowly muttered his next words.

"Isn't . . . it that you're always saying that you can't . . . .? Say back the words 'I love you' when I say it, kora? I was . . . thinking. What if . . . What if I try another approach?"

"What are you talking about?"

Colonello ignored her, and placed his hand back down. He strived to reach for his discarded jacket, much to Lal's worry. The effort took most of the remaining energy he has left, so as soon as he grabbed hold of it, he fell down on his back again, catching his breath. After feeling a bit better to talk once more, he reached for its pocket, and pulled something out. He then reached for her hand, and pressed the object in it.

"This is . . . the reason why . . . I keep on following you around, kora."

He slowly lifted his hand and revealed a small box.

"Open it, kora."

Lal did so, and as soon as she did, she started to sob as nostalgic feelings ran about her veins. She cried so hard that the only thing she heard from Colonello's long speech was these five words:

"Will you marry me, Lal?"

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

"Hey, Lal, over here, kora!" He waved to get her attention, but he didn't need to. Lal already saw him. She _always_ seems to see him.

Colonello lied back down on the grass as he watched her walked towards him.

"So," she gasped, trying to recollect the air she lost climbing up that hill. "_This _is your idea of a proper date?"

"You got a better idea, kora?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't," she slightly growled.

"By the way, I hope you didn't forget the basket, kora."

"How could I?" she asked, lifting her arm to reveal a picnic basket. "It's the only thing here that actually makes sense."

"Oh, lighten up, good-looking," he teased, sitting up, reached for the basket, and dug out two soda cans. He opened them and gave one to her, saying: "'Coz I've got a lot in store for you tonight, kora!"

"You mean aside from making me carry a heavy basket of food on top of a hill, there's more? Oh I can hardly wait!" She finished the soda in one gulp and threw the squished can away.

"Uh, you got a little sarcasm there on your lips, kora."

She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my tomboyish little cherub," he sighed, drinking his soda. "You are so cute when you're mad, kora."

"Well, get ready," she cautioned. "Because I'm about to get absolutely _adorable_.

"Aw, but you already are, kora!" He spread out his arms and puckered up his lips. "Now, come here and give me a kiss!"

"Kiss this, Jackass!"She threw a sandwich on his face.

He chuckled as he pulled the sandwich off his face, only to find Lal digging through the picnic basket.

"So what's your plan for this evening, Romeo?" she asked, pulling out a sandwich for herself.

"Not much, really. Just lie and watch the stars, kora!"

He lied down once more and Lal just watched him in uncertainty.

"That's it?"

"Of course we'll also be eating this _delicious _dinner you made, kora," he assured her, munching on the sandwich.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Why don't you try lying down as well, kora? Watch the stars with me like how we did before."

"Oh, Colonello," she breathed, lying down as well, resting her head on his stomach.

They laid there in silence. Oddly enough, it was romantic, or so at least for Lal. A few hours of chatting, eating, wiping away a few tears, and simply enjoying each other's warmth have passed, and they both noticed that the evening sky was beginning to fade.

It was almost morning.

"Ah, finally, kora!" Colonello cried. "Quick, Lal, stand up!"

"W-wait, why?" she stammered, struggling to get up. "What's wrong?"

He didn't reply, and just helped her get up.

"Lal, can I ask you a question, kora?"

"What?" she asked. "Are you going to ask me again about what you are to me?"

"No," he giggled.

Colonello took a deep breath. He held her hand, dropped down on one knee, and, at the very same day and time that he wished for him and Lal to be together forever, he asked her the question that's been on his mind the first time he laid eyes on her:

"Will you marry me, Lal?"

Out of Lal's eyes sprang tears.

"Didn't you already ask me that before?" she choked.

"Yeah, kora," he whispered. "A long, long time ago . . ."

"Well, if you could remember that after all this time, then you must still remember my answer from back then, because that's still my answer."

"Would you mind repeating it for me, Lal?"

She looked away for a moment to brush away a tear, and nodded.

With a joyful heart, she wrapped her arms around him, and then screamed it to the heavens.

"Yes, I will, Colonello! 'Coz I love you too!"

_I will never let you go_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

She took careful steps. One thing is because the high heels were killing her, and the other was because she wanted to take in the beauty of it all. The church bells' ringing, the people cheering, and lots and lots of white cloth, as far the eye could see (well, not really, but, you know).

But the most stunning of it all was the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He stood there, calmly waiting for her, like how he did for many years.

It was the worth the wait, wasn't it?

They underwent many trials and pain, but only to realize that their bond had strengthened instead of deteriorating.

And, now, this is what they reap for all those tears and blood that they've shed.

Finally, just when she felt that her feet were going to grow numb because of the stupid shoes (note to self—never let anyone else do the clothes shopping for you), she reached him. He held out his hand, and as soon as she reached for it, all the pain went away. Heck, she can even square dance with those shoes now.

Ahem.

But, that's not the point.

The point is that now, she can be together forever with her guardian angel.

As if she never did from the beginning.

**-FIN-**

**There you have it! A fic inspired while I was learning to play the song! Try listening to the song! It's amazing!**

**Oh by the way, there's a part here in this fic which is really an excerpt from my other fic! Try and guess which part?**

**Thanks ever so much for reading!**

**I will definitely love you more if you review!**

**LoveLots~3**

**P.S.: Wanna give a little shoutout to my daughter—er, friend, JustSittin'OnCityRooftops! Thank you so much for your support, baby!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
